Mass Effect: Disillusioned
by Azrael.N
Summary: Sovereign has been defeated and it's cause for celebration. The Normandy crew are enjoying some well earned rest and dealing with some business. But there's no rest for the weary. The realisation that sometimes those you hold dearest can betray and disappoint you will push Rylee to the precipice of darkness. Will she fall, or can someone pull her back. Sequel to ME: PPP
1. Chapter 1

[May 20th 2183]

 **Location: Local Cluster, Sol System, Earth, London, Abbey Wood.**

It's been a little over a week since the Normandy crew had defeated Saren and Sovereign on the citadel and things had been hectic ever since. The press was constantly hounding Rylee and I at every turn for an exclusive interview. The Alliance were trying to squeeze every single perk and favour out of the council out of the Council whilst the Normandy's victory was fresh on their minds.

Udina was of course ecstatic with the new position he had been given as human Councillor. He wasn't so thankful when the cameras weren't pointed in his face though. He made his dislike of me clear, but he also praised my not letting my feelings get the better of my judgement by electing him over David.

Liara and I were currently in Rylee's house on earth awaiting transport through London, where the victory banquet is being hosted. It was basically an excuse for Alliance politicians to be seen shaking hands with the heroes and hoping some of our good press rubs off on them, so it was clear why I wanted no part in it.

"You're going and that's not up for discussion!" Hannah huffed without taking her eyes away from.

"But come on, you and I both know that this is just a glorified pageant. The Normandy crew is going to be paraded around the politicians for their own gain," I argued

"Yes, that may be true, but this is for the people as well. They want to celebrate this victory with the heroes that saved the galaxy. You can at least give them that."

"Don't worry Nathan, you're going to have all of us with you. Garrus, Ashley, Pressly, Adams and the rest of the crew. We'll make sure you aren't bored." Rylee said, whilst doing my tie for me.

"You have no idea how badly I don't want to do this."

"Really, so the constant bitching and complaining hasn't been a hint," Rylee sighed.

"Are you sassing your CO, Staff-Lieutenant?" I teased. In the aftermath of the whole geth assault, the humans who were involved in stopping Sovereign and saving the Council received promotions. Well except for me since I'm a SPECTRE. They're considering promoting Anderson to Rear-Admiral and Ashley to 2nd Lieutenant. Williams deserves more than that, but considering her curse she'll be ecstatic when she finds out.

This time it was Hannah who got involved and hugged her daughter tightly. "I am so proud of you. At your age and you almost outrank Nathan here."

"Yeah Nate, you're really slacking off."

"By the time she's your age, she'll be running the whole Alliance," Liara added.

"One of you has to be on my side for this, because this is pretty unfair," I smiled

"Always," Liara smiled before giving me a quick peck.

"Get a room you two," Rylee hollered.

"I'm going to make a call, so please excuse me,"

I could still feel the aches and pains from the mission even after a week of actual rest. The moment I was back aboard the Normandy after Sovereigns attack I collapsed on my bed and slept for 15 hours.

The rest of the week was spent here on Earth. On the first day I had to address the Alliance and recount my version of the events that transpired. I could tell they were sceptical but after what happened on the Citadel, I think they should be inclined to believe me.

The day after that, I attended the mass funeral for the Alliance soldiers who died in the battle of the Citadel, then the crew attended Benezia's funeral and the rest of the time I spent it relaxing with Liara, and Rylee.

"The last week has been rough on her, have you spoken about it?" Hannah asked.

"She's coping. But I'm not good at comforting people or being someone to talk to. I wish I could do more for her."

"Hey, just by being there for her you're doing good."

"I want to do more than good… she deserves more than what I can give her," I admitted.

Hannah stood off of me for a second, taking a second to compose herself and measure her response. Her features were warm and inviting yet, there was an underlying pain behind the words she was about to impart on me.

"Nathan, all Liara ever seems to speak about is you. I'm not sure how you managed to do it, but the girl is head over heels in love with you. She almost seems lost without you. Whether you realise this or not, your very presence gives her the strength. You're doing great right now Nathan, don't worry."

I didn't look her in the eye as she gave me the advice, and I don't know why I didn't. But I felt this warmness radiating through my chest as she said it. I didn't realise just how much I wanted to hear those words until Hannah uttered them.

"Thank you," I replied in earnest.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

 **Location: Local Cluster, Sol System, Earth, London, Cannon Street**

We arrived at the venue to great fanfare. When Liara, Rylee, Hannah and I exited the escort vehicle, we were blinded by flashing camera's, and hounded by reporters trying to put their camera drones in our faces.

I sensed Liara's apprehension at the situation. She was used to being on remote digs, with little company outside the small crew that the geth killed. She definitely wasn't a fan of all the camera's being shoved in her face and being the centre of so much attention.

Instead of answering any of their questions, I pushed through the crowd, with Rylee and Hannah uttering weak apologies on my behalf. I could also feel Liara's relief at no longer being surrounded by the paparazzi, but I know someone is going to have a field day with this somehow.

Entering wasn't a problem, we showed our credentials and the Turian security guards let us right through. One of the first people I saw when I entered was someone I was more than happy to see.

"It's good to see you… _Rear-Admiral_ Anderson," I teased, emphasising his new title.

He chuckled sheepishly before waving his hand dismissively. "That's not confirmed yet Nathan,"

"But I could think of worse things to be promoted for."

"Yeah, you're every soldiers hero right now. Getting promoted for punching a politician," Rylee added "Not just any politician either. But the first Human Councillor."

"Again, nothing has been confirmed," he smiled. "But socking him was something I've wanted to do for a very long time."

"I'm fortunate I guess. I left the Citadel after our dinner because my niece was giving birth. I can't imagine being in the thick of it, surrounded by so many geth," Hannah said.

"You're kidding right mom. If you were there you could have scalded Saren into submission," Rylee joked, getting some earnest laughter out of the rest of us.

Before the conversation could progress any further, one of the Councillor's assistants approached us and pulled David and Hannah away. Only reason I could think of for wanting to separate them, was to have us make a grand entrance as the guests of honour.

"Follow me Commander," another assistant instructed. She was an asari, but she also had a Turian bodyguard with her. Strange, why would she need protection in a place as secure as this.

It felt like we were walking around in circles, and I was starting to get antsy. Something about this doesn't feel right, and I don't have my sidearm, that's the last time that's going to happen. She led me into a secluded room, in a remote corner of the building. Liara and Rylee could sense my apprehension and readied themselves for a fight.

She opened the room for us and the first thing noticed was the gun planted firmly against my temple. It was a human on the other side of the gun. The right side of his face was badly scarred, but not to a hideous extent. His right eye was also a different colour to his left, maybe whatever caused the scar left his old eye unusable. He had the look of a grizzled veteran who's seen his share of atrocities and most strikingly he has the aura of a survivor.

"Let's not be goddamned stupid Anderson," the man said.

"Stupid is thinking that you're going to live past the next few minutes if you keep that gun aimed at me," I seethed.

"Got some balls eh… I like that Anderson. But I wasn't hired to kill you so relax," he assured.

"It would be much easier to relax if we weren't being held at gunpoint," Liara argued, whilst being forced to walk by my side along with Rylee, both with guns planted against the back of their heads.

"Quiet Pureblood, the only one we were told to keep alive is the Commander," the asari threatened.

"Hurt either of them, and I promise I'll string you upside down in an active volcano," I growled viciously.

"I would love to see you try," she smirked.

"That's enough out of you Enyala," another asari said, stepping out of the shadows, clad in a human, male business suit. Now there was a first.

She walked with the grace of a matriarch, but had the aura of a dangerous, killer. Her eyes were cold and lifeless, in contrast to her vibrant, cool, cerulean skin. Her near flawless skin marred by a single scar across her left cheek.

"Commander Anderson, I was hoping we would catch you alone, before you enter the party, but I guess we'll have to make do. Now, boys if you wouldn't mind cuffing our guests."

Three more of her men showed walked out from behind her and placed hand cuffs on us. However, mine and Liara's pricked through our skin and touched our bones, with little pain.

Once this was done, the three gunman all relaxed and readied to leave. "Good Job, Zaeed, Enyala, Jedore, the credits will be wired to your accounts within 20 standard hours," the asari nodded, dismissing the free lancers.

"Before I introduce myself Commander I just want to warn you about what those cuffs do. Your bond-mate is probably already aware of what they are. These are called N'Atemis. They dig into the bone to connect to your nervous system and neutralise your biotics. Any attempt to use biotics with these on and they will administer a powerful shock."

"Liara," Rylee asked for confirmation.

"It's the truth. It's what we use on prisoners in Thessia."

"Now that we have that out of the way Anderson let me introduce myself. My name is Aleena B'Sayle. I work for an interested party."

"Interested in what?" I inquired.

"You Commander."

"Just who is this interested party?" Rylee asked.

"You'll find out soon. All I've been instructed to do was play you this audio log," she revealed, tapping away at her omni-tool.

"I believe congratulations are in order, Anderson. Hero of the Citadel is such a lofty title, but you did earn it. But I want to give you some friendly advice. Those Councillors are cutthroat, and they don't like the Reaper story. They'll look to throw it and you aside the first opportunity they get. This is also a warning. If anyone from your Syndicate ever tries to so much as breath on Omega without my permission, then I will mail them back to you in pieces." And that was the end of the log.

I looked at Rylee and I could see the gears turning in her head. This is the first I've heard of a gangster claiming Omega as their turf. As far as I know, it's a lawless haven for criminals. "Omega… was that Aria T'Loak?" Rylee guessed.

"Yes," Aleena confirmed.

"Pretty ballsy to pull this off in a place the whole galaxy has their eyes on," I commended. This Aria woman is someone I need to meet soon. For her to think she's this untouchable, must mean her reputation gives even the Council pause.

"Aria isn't known for being bashful that's for sure."

"Are you the same Aleena that Urdnot Wrex told us about?" Rylee asked.

"Now that's a name I haven't heard in centuries. I heard he was working for you, free of charge, but I couldn't believe it. That cranky bastard"

"He's back on Tuchanka. He said he needs to ready the Krogan for what's coming."

"You mean the Reapers. That sounds like nonsense to me."

"We don't need you to believe we just need your support. We'll need every race in the galaxy when the Reapers arrive. If they took down the Protheans, then they'll pick us all off individually," I argued.

"Ask yourself this Aleena. Do you really think that the Geth are capable of building something that advanced? And even if they could, then they would not need Saren. Why would they care about the Krogan army? Why would they need to use the Conduit to go to the Citadel, when they could just use Sovereign, if their plan was to take control of the galaxy's control centre. Having Sovereign made any subterfuge unnecessary. So, do you truly believe that this was a Geth invasion?" Liara challenged.

Aleena looked at Liara curiously. She took her features in and then looked at me with a smile. What's she thinking?

"I have a niece about your age, Dr T'Soni. She's as bright as you but far more impatient and impulsive, works off emotion and passion, just like you. To answer your question, no I don't think it was a geth invasion. But I also find it hard to believe that a race of sentient machines come around every 50000 years to wipe us all out," she responded.

"Like I said, I don't care if you believe as long as you either help me or stay out of my way," I asserted. I should have enough good-will with the public to get support for research into how to stop the reapers.

"My business here is done. Those cuffs should release in 5 minutes. Don't bother chasing me, I'll be long gone by then. I'm sure I'll be seeing you and your crew soon Commander."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

[ _Rylee_ ]

As promised, the cuffs released themselves after 5 minutes and we never bothered to go after Aleena. Aria T'Loak is not a woman to be trifled with and even Nate was now fully aware of that. I made a note of the people that she hired to restrain us. I can't really do much with first names, but it's better than nothing.

We returned to the party without too much fuss. The Council made a show out of our late arrival with surprising charm. Sometimes I forget that they do have personalities and aren't just obstacles for Nate and the rest of us. They made sure that they got a picture with Nate for the CNN and CBS.

I felt sorry for him. He was being displayed like a prize horse for people to ogle at and I know he hates every second of it. Mom said that I can't rescue him for the first half hour. Once he had spoken to every important member of each race he could take a break. Since Liara was his date, and she's in that now famous picture of the two of them coming out the rubble, she was with him.

What I failed to notice in my staring at Nate and Liara was a politician creep up behind me.

"Lieutenant Shepard," Udina greeted.

" _Ambassador_ Udina," I addressed.

With Nate's endorsement, he's practically a shoe in for the first human Councillor, so he needs to be front and centre to show his 'closeness' to Nate.

"This is a momentous occasion for humanity, Shepard."

"You mean for you. Bet you're just dying to take your customary photo with Nate," I guessed.

"Actually no," he said, before I saw the flash of a camera. He was taking a picture of the two of us.

"You want to take a picture with me, why?"

"Your stock is rising Shepard. You're young, beautiful and strong. People will gravitate towards that and they'll look to you as a role model," he lied. I know what I'm worth at this moment, my mom made that abundantly clear. But he wouldn't care about that considering the position he's going for.

"Want to try that again?" I asked amusedly. He began laughing animatedly and again I saw the camera's flash.

"I'm currently needed elsewhere, but we'll continue this later," he excused himself and went off after an asari politician.

I chose not to bother with his motives and looked for someone I knew. Some of the crew of the Kilimanjaro said they couldn't come because they weren't invited. It's mostly just high-ranking Alliance officers, high ranking members of the brass, and other officials from the alien races.

"Lieutenant Shepard," a soft crooning voice said. Judging by the slight inflections in his tone I could tell who it was.

"Garrus, you made it."

"Almost didn't. Some of my uncles and aunts were at arms about this being hosted on earth. The thought of me going on what they consider enemy territory had them… uneasy," Garrus replied.

"Uneasy," Rylee raised an eyebrow.

"My mother told me never to use language like that."

"Then she'd be shocked to hear that her baby boy has been cursing up a storm on the Normandy," Ashley teased pushing a single finger against the turian pressure point on their spines, causing Garrus to jump.

"I'm going to regret teaching you that one aren't I," Garrus chuckled, pulling Williams in for a hug.

"Oh yeah," Ashley declared.

Those two can be so childish it's unreal, but when she's with Joker they take it to another level. We must maintain some semblance of professionalism with all these eyes on us. Too bad Tali wasn't granted permission to come to Earth, it just doesn't feel right celebrating without her or Wrex.

As if he was waiting in the shadows, Udina came into the picture. "Good to have the crew of the Normandy here. Especially those who defeated Saren," Udina greeted, wearing a warm inviting smile that was so sweet that it had to be fake.

"Ambassador Udina," Garrus greeted sternly.

"Udina," Ashley greeted, swallowing the venom building up at the back of his throat. His betrayal was still fresh in her mind considering it was only about a week earlier.

"I just want to reiterate my appreciation of your efforts. You saved the Citadel with your initiative, courage and bravery. You managed to stop Saren and his Geth and even saved the Council. You are Heroes unlike anything the galaxy has ever seen," he praised, standing particularly close to Garrus in the picture.

Again, the flash of the camera temporarily blinded me, but not Ashley. "Convenient that you leave out the part where you almost got the galaxy destroyed because of your politicking," she accused, while smiling as sweetly as he did.

Udina took the opportunity to snap a picture of Ashley smiling as well. "All to give the story a dramatic edge," he chuckled rather loudly, attracting some looks from the surrounding partygoers. And again, the camera was flashing.

"Before I leave and let you enjoy the festivities, I have some good news for Officer Vakarian and Lt Shepard. Due to your performance during the mission and glowing review from Agent Anderson, the Council are considering the two of you as potential SPECTRE candidates."

My jaw nearly dropped at the announcement. They're considering me for SPECTRE candidacy… again. I know I'm good enough to be a SPECTRE, Nate made that very clear to me during the mission, but I doubted that the Council would see that. Even more surprising is that the Alliance would second put my name forward, David said they didn't want me the first time because I was too young.

Garrus on the other hand was smiling like a kid in a chocolate factory. I know this is something he's wanted ever since he met Nate. "You aren't lying, are you?"

"No, the Turian Hierarchy was impressed, and again Agent Anderson's review played a role in the decision."

Garrus' excitement was barely being contained, and if not for the people in the room, I know he would be cheering at this moment. "Thank you for telling me, Ambassador."

"You're welcome, Mr Vakarian…. And that should be enough," he said before partially dropping the nice guy act. "I'll let your attitude slide today Williams, but remember who you are dealing with. I can make or break your military career and never doubt that,"

"Rank won't matter when Reapers show up," she retorted defiantly.

He almost rolled his eyes at my comment but caught himself. "Yes the ' _Reapers_ '. I'll be sure to roll out the red carpet for their arrival. Now if you excuse me," he dismissed himself.

"Does anyone have any idea what that nice act was all about?" Ashley asked. "I actually prefer him when he's being a bastard. At least then I know he's being honest."

"Doesn't matter right now. Let's get something to drink. It's probably the only time we will ever drink alcohol this fancy and expensive," I suggested.

"I like the way you think Shepard," Ashley said offering her arm to me. I took the invitation and linked arms with her. "You coming Vakarian?"

"Someone has to keep an eye on you two," he smiled taking Ashley's arm.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

[ _Nate_ ]

These damn politicians have no shame, and the depths of their ass kissing seem bottomless. I never thought I'd hate the word _hero_ as much as I do right now. It just felt so empty coming out of every politician in there. The worst part is that I had to go through the same process for each race, Rylee managed to pull me out for a few minutes once but after that it was becoming impossible.

The worst was when were with the asari. Liara would get pulled away to discuss Benezia, so I was alone with Matriarchs who thought they knew better because the lived in a shell for 1000 years. They spoke to me so patronisingly that I wanted to throw them across the room.

Being shown around this room for the amusement and pleasure for all these aliens was unsettling. It's like they were appraising me, taking in my physique and skills and appearance. It was like my auction all over again. At one point I closed my eyes and saw myself surrounded by batarians.

Liara had sensed my turmoil and came to calm me down. She mumbled some lame excuse to the asari and pulled me out of the room. She guided me to the back entrance without alerting anyone that it was me. As soon as we were outside I biotically kicked a bin to the other side of the alley.

"It's way too much right now, all I see are the monsters who…"

"I know, I can finally truly feel what you feel and it's understandable that you feel angry and trapped,"

"Liara… I think some of the people who… used me are in that room right now. I don't know why, but I can just feel it in my gut."

"Can you tell who it is?"

"No… I just feel it. I feel like ripping every single person apart right now. But I don't want you to feel that too. You shouldn't have to suffer because of me."

"Don't worry, the more time we spend connected the better we get at controlling our link. Soon you will be able to keep your emotions separate from mine and I the same. So that sharing will become a choice rather than a side effect."

She took my hands into hers and gazed deep into my eyes. It was so easy to get lost in her cerulean eyes. They were so serene and pure, that it was almost impossible not to relax under her stare. She is the only person in the universe that can melt away my fears and unrest.

"More importantly Nathan, is that I love you. I'll do anything to ease your suffering, you can tell me anything and do not worry about how it would affect me. I'll be much happier sharing and soothing your pain than watching from afar, unable to do anything about it," she reassured, cupping my face with her small hands.

When she said that, the door burst open from someone's body weight. They landed on the cold wet floor on top of a trash can lid. "If you know what's good for you, you'll stay out!" the security guard warned. "Commander Shepard, did you get lost?"

"No, I just needed some fresh air, but clearly I took a wrong turn," I joked.

"I'll escort you back to the party. Don't worry about it, I won't tell anyone."

"Thanks… Vega."

"It's actually 2nd Lt James Vega, sir!" he saluted.

"What's a soldier doing as security for this of all places?" I enquired as we walked back to the party.

"I'm on shore leave and need some money. Easy enough job, only thing I need to deal with is a couple gate crashers and journalists sneaking into areas they shouldn't."

"Does that happen often?" Liara asked.

"More often than I thought it would…. Well this is where I have to leave. It was an honour meeting you Commander," he offered his hand out.

"Honour's mine Lt. Do humanity proud!" I encouraged.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Liara still had to deal with some of the asari delegation. She was dealing with a lot of questions about Benezia. Some personal and many accusatory. Around the time the 5th woman asked her a trapdoor question about Benezia, she decided to send me away, because she could sense that I was going to snap at one of the Matriarchs.

I managed to find Hackett and Hannah, but they were surrounded by a group of aging warships. They weren't brass, in fact most were people who survived the First Contact War. I found them to be the most palatable, and the most informative to speak to. They educated me about some of the politics of people in the brass.

Once I had learned what they had to tell I opted to search for my crew. I briefly scanned the room to see if any of them were in clear sight If I have to deal with another politician who cares more about what I represent, rather than who I am, then this party is going to end very abruptly. Honestly don't their lips hurt from trying so hard to kiss my ass.

But my search was quickly halted by the most stunning human woman I have ever seen in my life. She was tall and lean, blessed with ample cleavage and stunning beauty. Pristine, unblemished snow-white skin, complimented with breath taking ocean mist eyes that rivalled Liara's. She had puffy lips with a light shade of lipstick and perfectly applied makeup. She could have men jumping through hoops to please her, and judging by how the bartender seems to be falling over himself to serve her, she does.

Her warm, flirtatious smile when her drink arrived was a sign that she knew exactly what she was doing and that she was clearly good at it. She turned away from the bartender and scoped the room. It was only then that I noticed the rest of her dress. She wore a simple, elegant form fitting dress, that highlighted her hourglass figure. It's as if she was designed to be a seductress.

I was so fixated on the mystery woman that I never noticed Liara slip her arm through mine. 1st mistake.

I allowed Liara to follow my line of sight and see the woman I was looking at. 2nd mistake.

I didn't stop looking at her. 3rd mistake.

"Uh um," she cleared her throat.

"Hey Liara, are you enjoying the party?"

"Clearly not as much as you," she hissed.

My eyes were still totally fixated on the woman even though Liara was talking to me, and I didn't catch the subtle shade being thrown at me. 4th and final mistake.

Liara responded by pinching my skin as hard as she could, bringing me back to reality. I could feel a hot, searing wall pressing up against my subconscious. It was clearly coming from Liara and an unfamiliar feeling was washing across me. It's one I deal with so rarely that I hardly recognize it.

"What?" I asked rather stupidly.

"If you stare any harder at that woman, you'll burn a hole through her chest," she said without so much as looking at me.

"If I... wait are you jealous?"

She didn't reply, nor did she look at me. From the corner of my eye I could see a man looking at me with amusement and he mouthed "You know you done messed up," before his wife pinched his arm.

Another even mouthed "She's hot."

I chose to ignore the two of them and address my girlfriend. "The reason I'm looking at her is because I'm wondering what she's doing here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Here is a gorgeous woman-" I began, earning me a growl from Liara, who still didn't look at me. Remember what David and Hannah told you Nate, don't anger your woman further.

"A completely average woman," I corrected, "Without any sign of marriage or partner, sitting alone at the bar in a place filled with the richest and most powerful people in the galaxy. This party has been running for over 2 hours now. Rich old men are drunk and would love the attention of a woman as beautiful as her. Yet she just stays at the bar and seems to be avoiding their attention so she's not a gold digger."

"She has no purse and her dress is too tight for it to have pockets."

"Just how long have you been looking at her to know she's been avoiding rich old men. And I bet you just love looking at her tight dress."

I could see the same guy at the corner of my eye, shaking his head violently and throwing up an X, mouthing "Don't say anything stupid"

"There aren't any pockets for business cards nor does she have an omni-tool or camera, so she isn't a journalist or business woman. And I don't recognise her from the list of businessmen and associates Blake sent me and from the looks she's getting, no one here knows who she is."

"She could be the relative of the guests."

"Guest list is very restricted, only allowed a +1. She's on her own. So she's powerful enough to get an invite despite being unknown. And she's searching for someone in this room."

I could feel her wall receding as I continued my explanation, and before long I could feel something warm, and inviting. It was slowly hugging my subconscious. I can tell when she's happy because I feel happy too. So it shouldn't be too weird to say that I could feel her smiling.

When I faced her my feeling was confirmed. "What is it?"

"The way you think and how you analyse situations reminds me of how beautiful your mind is."

"Um…" sometimes she catches me off guard with comments like that. "SPECTRE training helps a lot."

"I'm sorry I got so…"

"Jealous," I finished her sentence rather cheekily.

She smacked my arm playfully, "Heated… it's the first time in a long time I've felt like that, and I didn't handle it the best," she apologised.

"Liara, you mean everything to me. There's no competition between you and any other woman in my eyes," I said while kissing her forehead.

"Isn't this just precious. I just might cry," a familiar voice said from behind us.

The most surprising thing about this entire function was seeing him in a suit. When we were young that was the last thing you would catch us in. Too bourgeoisie. "Jaden, it's been a while."

"Yeah, too long. But you've clearly been busy, Mr Saviour of the galaxy. Come a long way from dealing 'licet in this very city."

"Hello Jaden," Liara said stiffly.

"Hello Asari lady."

"Her name is Liara T'Soni," I scowled. I pulled Liara closer to me and at the same time, I remember how I spoke to Liara when I was last with Jaden. I need to make it right.

He raised his arms as a sign of apology. "Now this is a surprise. I heard rumours back on the Citadel, but I thought they were lies. I guess it's true, you're dating an alien."

"They're the same as us Jay. We were wrong back then."

"Debatable. Oh well, at least you're getting some," he shrugged.

Liara had a puzzled expression on her face, and her sights turned from Jaden to me. I gestured that I'd explain later.

"But in other news, I've heard of a new player in the game. Their going by the name the Syndicate. Buying up businesses and recruiting humans so fast it's making the Alliance's head spin. Helena Blake runs it, well at least she does now after her previous partners went missing, rumour has it they are dead. You wouldn't happen to know anything about it would you."

"The galaxy is a dangerous place, Jaden. People die every day, you can't expect Nathan to know all of them," Liara stepped in. She still doesn't trust him, I can feel her dislike of him.

"An even more interesting bit of news is that she doesn't even run the Syndicate herself. She's just the face, the real leader is actually a SPECTRE," he feigned surprise.

Jaden isn't normally one to play games or try and trap people. He's normally direct and to the point, he never saw the use in playing coy and to be honest neither did. He's prodding me to see my reaction, he's probably going to read my body language, hopefully Liara's picked up on this too.

"I hadn't heard. I've been out of the game for a while now remember."

He smiled at my response but his eyes were dead. They didn't convey amusement or surprise. Instead they showed anger with a tinge of frustration. What happened to you?

The more I spoke to Jaden, the more I could feel Liara's anger pressing up against my subconscious. It began seeping into my psyche.

"I also heard that someone killed a prominent asari slaver, a slaver who just happens to be related to a recently resigned asari diplomat…"

"You didn't come to this party to interrogate me now did you?" I snapped. This is weird, I'm not normally this impatient with Jaden. Maybe I've changed, or it's another side effect of the melding.

He didn't let it phase him and he didn't skip a beat. "I'm actually here looking for my date for the evening," he put on a fake smile that would have fooled most people, but not me. What happened to him. He never spoke like this before. A lot must have changed in the 3 years. Looking back, the last time I stayed with them on earth, Jaden said he was just coming back from some business.

Maybe the change was subtle and I'm only just noticing it now.

As if it was fate, that very same woman who had my attention at the bar approached us.

"You're late Jaden," she chastised. She's Australian.

"Sorry, it's just that I was held up by security. For some reason they thought they had a warrant for my arrest, can't imagine why," he smirked at me knowingly. Maybe this woman doesn't know about his past, maybe I should keep that to myself.

"I wonder why, you've always been an outstanding citizen. Humanitarian of the year really," I replied.

The woman eyed me curiously, before her eyes rested on Liara. I could feel a small pang of jealousy coming from Liara. Before anything could develop she nudged Jaden gently.

"Oh, where are my manners?" he chuckled. I need to talk to him, because the way he's been acting tonight is way out of character.

"Nate…" he gestured to ask for Liara's name again.

"Liara," she gritted through her teeth, with her nose slightly scrunched.

"I'd like you to meet my date, Miranda Lawson,"

"Pleasure to meet you Ms. Lawson," I greeted. Liara instead offered her a handshake and a quick smile.

"The pleasure is all mine Commander Anderson."

* * *

 **This story is a prelude to ME2, so I'm going to start introducing certain characters. Most of it is going to be told from Rylee's POV. This story shouldn't run for more than 6-8 chapters.**

 **Please tell me what you thought about this story, any feedback is much appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

[ _Rylee_ ]

 **May 24th, 2183**

Today was a difficult day and one which I had been dreading for a long time. Kaidan's funeral was going to be an incredibly emotional for me. I felt a dull, shallow pain in my chest that wouldn't go away., like a noose slowly tightening around my heart. As time passed, the pain grew to be unbearable and it soon became all I could focus on. My arms felt lifeless and limp; so weak that I could barely move them.

I could still remember his cold coarse hands caressing my skin. God, I hated it when he tried to be sexy, but I'll be damned if I don't miss it. I gazed into the mirror and saw that I was smiling at his memory. I closed my eyes to completely engross myself in the memory. His awkward advances, his seriousness and inability to notice my own advances. The way he would always try and stand in front of me in battle. The softness of his lips against my neck, the weight of his body on mine, his hot breath against my legs. The sexy, deep, raspy way he would whisper 'I love you' whenever we reached our climax. His sense of justice, his open-mindedness, the kindness of his heart and his desire to help everyone he could.

Before I knew it, my mascara was staining my kitchen sink and a lone stream of snot was slowing advancing towards my upper lip. The emptiness of my apartment became much clearer by just how loud my sobs were to my own ears.

I remember us joking about meeting each other's parents a few days before Virmire. I never imagined we would meet under such circumstances. I didn't tell them the nature of our relationship, I didn't know if he told them about me or not. Everyone that could attend did, so the only person not in attendance was Wrex.

The biggest shock of the day came when it was the final chance to say our goodbyes, so they opened up the coffin. The whole squad expected a picture or his belongings, but what we saw drained the blood from my face.

Kaidan's body was in the coffin!

Nate immediately asked Kaidan's parents if that was the real body or not, and when his parents confirmed it was, the Normandy crew was sent into pandemonium. We all saw the bomb go off, there was no way any sort of body should have been recovered. Yet the only bits of damage could be seen was a hole in his head.

His mother said that someone had left them with the body a few days ago.

An already stressful day had just become far more stressful and left us with more questions than answers. We kept the fuss to a minimum our of respect for Kaidan's family. But one thing is certain, we need to find out just what the hell was going on.

[ _Nate_ ]

 **June 1st, 2183**

Rylee and Liara said I should start writing a journal to get my thoughts out, so I guess I'll give it a try. Liara told me that she didn't think I could vent everything I felt about my past to her, and Rylee said that her journal kept her sane.

So what happened today? Oh yeah, I visited Talitha on earth. She was rescued by someone and brought to C-Sec Academy, but she doesn't know who. It was probably an officer who was killed during the whole mess, and he will always have my gratitude.

Talitha still struggled putting coherent sentences together, but at this point I'm used to it. We both hate speaking about what we went through, but we still managed to fill out our time together. She would tell me the new things happening with her treatment. I still can't get over just how excited she was to show me her signature. She even gave me a live demonstration and explained step by step commentary about the different strokes.

It's almost the end of my resting period before I go back to hunting Reapers. Liara said she would be with me every step of the way and Rylee said the same. Garrus said he'd try and get some of the Hierarchy to listen, if he has no luck after 4 months he'll return to the Normandy. I doubt Tali will return, she probably wants to but her loyalty to her people prevents her from returning. Wrex is trying to get the Krogan ready, but he mainly communicates with Rylee.

[ _Rylee_ ]

 **June 6th, 2183**

The Council has us dealing with stray clusters of geth still out of the veil and investigating Saren's hideouts to see if there were any hints as to what else Saren could have wanted. I've noticed that they very rarely even say the word 'Reaper', and if they do it's because they're forced to. I understand that the theory is a bit farfetched, but that should have changed the moment Sovereign descended on the Citadel.

Nate and Liara have been speaking to a woman called Miranda Lawson. She said she believes us about the Reapers and her employer wants to join the fight, but she has yet to reveal anything about whoever they are or who she works for. Naturally we're all sceptical but any support is welcome, the Reapers won't discriminate so neither will we.

[ _Rylee_ ]

 **June 25th, 2183**

I don't even know where to begin with this.

I can't believe I have to write this but.

Nate is dead.

[ _Liara_ ]

July 4th, 2183

Goddess give me strength. I don't know why they would take away my Nathan and my mother one after the other. But the pain that it's caused has left me unable to function. I barely eat, the Normandy's crash still haunts my sleep, I find the very thought of getting out of bed unbearable and I haven't spoken to anyone since we returned to the Citadel.

It's my fault. I'm the reason he's dead. I argued with him before he went off to rescue Joker. I wasted precious seconds, time that could have been used to escape the explosion. Jeff refuses to speak about Nate's last moments, but something clearly happened that it is haunting him

Rylee was approached by a man name Admiral Kahokou with a mission proposition. One which he was wary of bringing to any other Alliance personnel. Rylee took it without hesitation and I decided to go along with her. We both needed something to do, anything that stopped us from feeling this bottomless sadness.

[ _Rylee_ ]

 **July 20th, 2183**

Tomorrow is the day that the Alliance finally release the results of their investigation. The real war against the reapers starts tomorrow!


End file.
